


Something Just Like This

by xikra1648



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm actually bad at writing summaries, Romance, Soulmate AU, cause it's fun, got the title from a Chainsmokers song, just the end, partially based on an OTP prompt, so I just used the first two/three paragraphs, some characters and death only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Only about half the population had soulmates, and about half of them actually ended up together as more than friends.  People who had lost their soulmates had even moved on, found love once again or found another friend to share life with.  It was a difficult thing to actually pin down and understand.Spencer had resigned himself to the fact that the closest thing he’d see to blue – a real blue – was a sort of gray or mixture of green and blue.  His life and dating history had been enough proof of that, and that wasn’t even counting the fact he tried to avoid any free time as his mind would turn to memories he remembered all too clearly.  The fact none of them made him see blue didn’t make it hurt any less.Then you came along and just…changed everything.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> There’s been so much angst I just needed something that wasn’t angsty.  
> I also wanted to make up a world where at least part of it didn’t happen.
> 
> Another note, in season five Spence says he’s been in the BAU a little over five years. I figure that’s something everyone knows, but it’s safe to mention it in case someone forgot or hasn’t gotten to that episode.
> 
> Finally, I was rewatching the Alaska episode in season 5 (episode 21) and I did the math. If there were four bedrooms for all five profilers, JJ, and Garcia, then somebody got a room to themselves. Obviously, that didn’t happen here. I also kinda fudged with the timeline of the episode a bit, the next murder took place a bit later at night/later in the morning but before light than in the show but fuck it. It’s fun.
> 
> I was going to leave it right after the first ‘we’ll talk’ but then my hands slipped on the keyboard and the story continued. Then I was gonna leave it after the second ‘we’ll talk’ but then I saw an OTP prompt as I was scrolling through my ‘Writing’ board on Pinterest and added that last part.

# Something Just Like This

 

Only about half the population had soulmates, and about half of them actually ended up together as more than friends.  People who had lost their soulmates had even moved on, found love once again or found another friend to share life with.  It was a difficult thing to actually pin down and understand.

Spencer had resigned himself to the fact that the closest thing he’d see to blue – a _real_ blue – was a sort of gray or mixture of green and blue.  His life and dating history had been enough proof of that, and that wasn’t even counting the fact he tried to avoid any free time as his mind would turn to memories he remembered all too clearly.  The fact none of them made him see blue didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Then you came along and just…changed everything.

You’d started not long into his fourth year, but you’ been in and out to visit Rossi briefly.  In fact, it was because of the formerly retired agent you’d been brought in as a profiler in the first place.  There wasn’t much known about you, to be honest.  You’d finished the profiling classes before your first day at the BAU started.  Your desk was right across the aisle from Spencer’s.  You’d known Rossi for quite some time.  You were a Forensic Anthropologist.  That was literally the extent of things.

Until you brushed hands as the two of you looked over the love letters sent between the Angel Maker and the woman that continued his work after his death.  The second Spencer saw the blue of the ink bleeding onto the letter he was reading, he immediately looked up at you and your blue eyes wide with your own shock.  It was…surreal, really.  Like a tingling sensation raining down his body as he watched sparks of blue rain into his vision and remain.

“Reading love letters between two crazy people…that’s a scenario I didn’t imagine…” you muttered sardonically as you pulled your hand back and pointed to the still stunned genius as you ordered, firmly, “We talk about this later.  We’ve got a woman in love with a dead serial killer out there finishing the job.  Got it?”

“Yeah,” he nodded in agreement, still in shock at the initial revelation as he shifted to the more urgent matter at hand, “Right…”

You made it clear that it was most likely you were simply to be friends, even pointed out that his mentor – Gideon – and your own – Rossi – had been partners in the BAU and best friends themselves.  It was a logical conclusion, especially considering you didn’t even know each other.  For all he knew, you were absolutely right.  It was still comforting that there was _someone_ that would be a constant companion, romantically or platonically, but he had a gut feeling that you were something more than just a partner or friend.  Spencer wasn’t one for gut feelings or intuition, he worked with facts and statistics.  The facts supported you, but just this _one_ time he allowed himself to have some blind faith.

The team noticed the small changes in your relationship, it was hard not to.  For a few days after returning to D.C. the two of you weren’t quite sure what to do.  Lunch at work was too open for the others to intrude.  Dinner just seemed too formal.  Movies weren’t a good place to talk.  You didn’t know each other well enough to know what outings to suggest.  Then Prentiss and Reid went undercover as Child Services to investigate an underground cult almost immediately before the local department started an armed standoff.  It wasn’t like you suddenly fell in love or anything cliché and unrealistic.  It was more like the two of you started to find a sort of rhythm.  A place to start.

Fast-forward past helping Spencer deal with repressed memories, your urge to punch that pickup artist ‘Viper’ without punching the ass in the throat, a case of two serial rapists being soulmates and working together to capture and _share_ their victims, and that _fucking Anthrax case_ that just about gave you an aneurism just from the _stress._   All of that was followed by the case spread from Detroit to Canada, the day _afterwards_ when the dumbass genius got himself _shot_ , that nightmare with The Reaper, a case chasing a career con man that brought up your unspoken history of being raised in a family of criminals.  All of that led to a case in the middle of nowhere Alaska, in a town where there were only four rooms at the local tavern – the closest thing to an inn you’d find without needing to take a damn plane or driving for a whole damn day.

You liked a small town as much as the next person, but even with a handful of survival skills – taught to you by your mother – you drew the line at _the middle of fucking nowhere._   Granted, you were still grumpy that girls’ night was interrupted by the case, and that your night of wrapping the _many_ presents you and Garcia had bought for Henry had been _cancelled._   Sure, as the boy’s Fairy Godmother it was her duty to spoil the boy, but she had an automatic ‘in.’  You were his godfather’s soulmate, one way or another you were going to be in the boy’s life forever and you had to earn your spot as the _cool_ aunt.

That was your excuse.  Frankly, you just adored the little boy.

It should be noted that, not long after, little Henry grew the most adorable crush on you and you loved every moment of it.

To top things off, as a Forensic Anthropologist with a background in anatomy and biology, you had _far_ more experience with pathology and autopsies than the local doctor.  Hotch ordering you to go through the autopsies yourself, much to the relief of the doctor, triggered you to heave a heavy sigh as you replied, “Fine, but I would like to remind you most of my autopsies are done on bodies that aren’t nearly as squishy.”

After a long day of being elbow-deep in guts you discussed what little you had on the case with the rest of the team before finding out there were _four_ rooms for the _eight_ of you, and there was only one teammate incapable of being a complete _asshole._

“I hate you.  I hate _all_ of you.”  You, JJ, and Emily had stuck around with Penelope just a bit longer after setting up who was bunking with whom.  It was a small way of making up for missing girls’ night for the case.

“Oh, come on, you had to see this coming,” Emily defended herself, along with JJ and Penelope, “It’s a cliché in _every_ romcom.”

“A _beautiful_ cliché,” Penelope added sternly, defending her love for the cliché.  Anytime a movie or tv show had that little trope, she immediately loved it.  Didn’t matter how garbage the rest of it was, that little part made it all worth it, especially if it was a couple she was rooting for.  In this situation…well…

“Look, we were willing to sit back and wait when you first found out.  You were taking time, trying to get to know each other first, _fine_ ,” JJ fully approved of you taking things slowly instead of just jumping into things like many soulmates so foolishly had, “But we’re _all_ getting sick of those longing looks when the other isn’t looking.  They’re so pitiful I’m surprised a violin doesn’t start playing.”

“Yeah, so get in that room, have really dirty sex, and give me more babies to spoil.”  The three of you turned to give Penelope varying looks after her demand.  JJ was _highly_ amused, Emily was recalling the fact that she and JJ were sharing a room right next to the room you were sharing with Spencer, and your deadpan expression was poorly hiding your growing frustration at the situation.  You just…you were facing a losing battle and settled for finishing your tea and leaving your friends with one final comment before going upstairs to _try_ and get some sleep.

“You’re crazy.”

As you made your way towards the stairs, you heard Penelope – _loudly –_ singing the chorus from Beyonce’s _Crazy In Love,_ throwing Emily and JJ into a fit of giggles, and you couldn’t stop your frustrated groan or refrain from repeating, “I hate you _all.”_

“You okay?” Spencer welcomed cautiously, already in an old graphic t-shirt and flannel pajama pants – he’d prepared for the cold when he knew you were going to _Alaska_ , and putting together a makeshift bed on the floor with the spare pillows and blankets he’d asked for.  He’d been hoping to already be asleep, or be able to feign it, when you got back but it took a bit longer for Carol to find the extra blankets and pillows than expected.

“Fine, the other girls are just _really_ good at being assholes,” you brushed it off and Spencer knew better than to ask anymore, “And what the hell are you doing?  It’s already freezing in here and it’s only going to get worse.  We already know how this argument is going to go, so just do us both a favor and get in the bed.”

“You don’t win _every_ time, you know.”  Spencer was right, it was about a 50/50, though none of your arguments were ever anything _legitimate._ Most of the time they were debates, you’d gotten very cross with Spencer after you caught him out of bed when he was still recovering from anthrax poisoning – and that was nothing compared to finding out he lied about being cleared for field duty after he was shot.  Though, to be fair, not long after Spencer had been called out on his little lie you went running off after a professional hitman who you’d only managed to fight using your professional knowledge of anatomy and a – now widely known – history of using your environment to outwit your opponent as your father – a prolific con man himself – had taught you.  You argued that you knew what you were doing, but that didn’t mean Spencer was any less angry at you for worrying him like that.

“Yeah, but you’d have a better chance at winning if you weren’t shit at taking care of yourself.  If you’re really worried about it just…make a wall with the extra pillows and we can split the blankets 50/50 between the two of us.”  You’d looked up from digging through your go bag for your pajamas just to shoot that comment back at him.  All things considered, you had a point.  Even when he was injured or recovering from an illness that kills in 24 hours, he’d try and get back up and keep going – completely ignoring the doctor’s orders and figuring his own opinion counted as a _second opinion_.  To top things off, he’d spent so much of his life taking care of his mother or focusing on school or work that taking care of himself sort of took a backseat to everything – and everyone – else.

As you stepped into the bathroom to change, Spencer resigned himself to the fact there was no winning this time and started fiddling around with the pillows and blankets as you’d suggested.  Honestly, his reluctance in sharing the bed had been to the fact his nightmares had come back around.  Everyone on the team had them from time-to-time.  _Everyone._   There would be something that triggered them to return, and then they’d pass, there would be a few months to a year where there would be nothing, and then the nightmares would return.  It was just a fact of life, one that would continue even after leaving the BAU, and one that everyone dealt with.  Spencer just…didn’t want to bother you with his nightmares now that they’d become a nightly thing once again.

That was fairly normal.  He’d start off with one every few nights, and they’d become more and more common until they appeared nightly for a week or so, and then they’d fade away.  He didn’t scream, but he did toss and turn before he jolted awake, and he’d certainly wake you up in the middle of the night.  He was lying on his side, facing away from you as he braced himself for the hellish experience of waking you up because he couldn’t keep his shit together.

You’d chosen to keep your old gray sweatshirt on partially because the room was going to get cold, partially because it was comfortable, but mostly because you’d foolishly packed your bag with the expectation that you’d have a room to yourself and have the freedom to sleep in a comfortable sports bra and pants like you normally did.  Obviously, you’d forgotten your unpredictable luck and your friends being…well… _themselves._   Still, you’d fallen asleep quite comfortably.

In your sleep, you rolled over and started scooting closer and closer to the wall of pillows before you ended up using one of them as a pillow.  You were shaken awake when you felt Spencer start jostling around in his sleep, the daze of sleep finally clearing when he was already sitting up and gasping for breath like he’d just dashed a whole marathon.  You pushed yourself up, so you were kneeling in a position and placing that would ensure he was facing you, even if you had to turn his head.

“Hey, hey…” you kept your tone gentle and just above a whisper.  He was already spooked by his nightmare, you’d had your own share of them and knew how to recognize the signs.  You didn’t know just what he’d dreamed, and it didn’t matter, whatever it was had caused him to pull you close before wrapping his arms tightly around you and burring his face into the crook of your neck.  You’d never ask, never would ask just what his nightmares were about, though sometimes he had to speak of his fears just to hear you remind him they were impossible.  This first time, he just needed you to hold him – despite the fact you were the one sitting on his lap – and rub gently at his back while you played with his hair.

It wasn’t exactly clear, to either of you, how long you stayed like that.  You were both tired and needed sleep.  Eventually you just fell back asleep and woke up to the sound of your phone buzzing away as your alarm went off in the morning.  You half rolled over to grab your phone and hit snooze as your movement, having been half on top of him, woke Spencer up.

“You didn’t set an alarm?” you wondered as sleep slowly left your mind, dropping your phone back onto the bed and turning to lean on your elbow as you looked back down at the man that had been your pillow – and cuddle buddy – for the better half of the night.

“I normally can’t go back to sleep after a nightmare, and I didn’t see the point since I knew I’d have one.”  He yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake up himself before settling back down to look up at you, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about it, just tell me next time.”  Your words were a bit stern, but your tone was far softer as you gently combed your hand through Spencer’s hair absentmindedly before realizing just what position the two of you were in.  It was all so natural that you didn’t notice it, Spencer didn’t either until you froze as it clicked in your own mind.  The two of you still just stayed like that for a beat before Spencer decided to take a chance and sit up, closing the gap between the two of you and catching you by surprise.  You were pinned back against the bed as he hovered over you, your hands entangling with each other as you responded with just as much vigor -

_Knock Knock Knock_

“There’s been another murder,” Hotch’s voice was muffled by the door, but the room was small enough that you heard him clearly, “Garcia witnessed it.”

“Dammit Penny,” you muttered as the two of you immediately got up and out of bed without a second thought, immediately tossing aside everything else as you called back, “Go ahead, we’ll be right there!”

“Just once I’d like a case where the unsub has a regular sleep schedule.”

After the first examination of the body at the scene, the team split up to prepare for the next steps, but you took a few moments away from the body to pull Spencer aside and speak privately while you still could.

“Hey, let’s…let’s talk when we get back home, alright?”  Your head was ducked down a little as you looked up at him.  You were nervous, receding into yourself as fear took over.  It wouldn’t be your first relationship, but you’d always known those were temporary.  You’d never been afraid to pick up and leave.  This time you couldn’t do that.  Being willing to at least _talk_ about taking a chance at something more than friends, taking that risk, was a big step.  A step Spencer didn’t think _you’d_ be the one to bring up.

“Yeah, I’ll bring the pizza.”  Spencer tried to keep his smile from turning into something too enthusiastic, but he couldn’t help himself.  Making it seem like nothing out of the ordinary, though, put you more at ease and he saw your smile grow as just before you let out a little giggle.

A little over a week later, after an extended weekend and a few days spent giving recruitment presentations at a few colleges up north, there was still no word – or even change – as far as the rest of the team knew.  It was a much-needed break from each other, as Rossi said before the last case you saw each other _way_ too much.  The others – Will and Kevin included – were carefully eyeing the two of you during Henry’s birthday party.  Rossi and Hotch were a little more deft about it, but there was o doubt they were watching.  After the commotion, when Henry was down for a nap and Hotch had taken Jack home to make sure he was up and ready for school the next day – though your boss wasn’t about to leave before getting a straight answer out of you and Spencer – the silently demanding gazes reached a tipping point.  You and Spencer looked at each other, silently discussing who would give the news, before Spencer sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it was going to be him.  He was, most of the time, the one in charge – as you’d been _deliriously_ happy to discover as he pinned you back against the wall just inside your apartment after you’d spent _all_ of dinner teasing him with your low-cut blue shirt and the walk back with your form fitting skinny jeans – and that meant he was the one giving the others the news and opening the door for a bombardment of questions.

“Yes, we’re dating.”  He’d known what they were all thinking, what they were all dying to ask, even without Hotch’s warning just moments ago.  There were some excited cheers and laughter, but instead of giving Spencer a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, Morgan jumped to asking a question that seemed more important.

“Since when?”

“Pretty much as soon as we got back from Alaska,” you’d answered, wondering just where this was going.  It was true, you’d been a thing since that moment you started talking, even if your first date was afterwards.  That wasn’t the moment that mattered the most.  That wasn’t the moment when things really started for the two of you.

“Dammit,” Will cursed under his breath as both he and Morgan shifted in their seats to pull out their wallets and pull out some cash before handing it to either Emily or JJ, “I can’t believe that worked.”

“Might be a bad movie trope, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t work,” Emily teased as she tucked the $20 into her own wallet, “Thank you for your _kind_ donation.”

As you laughed, leaning into Spencer’s side as you giggled and he wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your head, you couldn’t help it with how utterly _ridiculous_ your friends could be, you also couldn’t help but wonder how you could ever consider anything else could make you happy.


End file.
